


I don't wanna fall in love

by Susanone



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, I can't help falling in love with you, Mean Spinel, Romantic Spinel, Slow Burn, There's a lot of angst in the beginning, but after that there's a lot of love :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanone/pseuds/Susanone
Summary: An unlikely heart-rendering romance ensues from two deeply broken individuals.
Relationships: Pink Diamond's Pearl & Spinel (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond's Pearl/Spinel (Steven Universe)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 41





	I don't wanna fall in love

From the shadowy lavender hallway, the tint of Yellow Pearl’s hue guided Spinel’s sight through the corridor. The abnormal architecture made it quite the task to walk through. The triangular bend all led to an obvious dead-end causing both her and Yellow Pearl to abruptly halt.

Yellow Pearl lurched forward and pressed her hands against the wall. She then slid her footsteps to the side and carefully pushed against it enough to where the faux wall gave way to an eye-piercing bright glow. The more the doorway slid away the now heightened excessive light fell upon Spinel’s face making a feeble groan escape her lips.

The end of the hallway now shown the blazing radiance of a room bursting with dreadfully rosy pastels. Yellow Pearl gazed over her tense shoulders and a prideful smile creased her face.

“Oh my, it seems like someone isn’t used to being in this particular room.” Yellow Pearl’s bony fingers individually scraped against the irregular door’s frame. The noise that little action made was unbearable. 

“Can you stop!” Before she could violently pull at her spiky ponytails Spinel’s arms were already a knotted mess.

Yellow Pearl’s smile didn’t evaporate but instead lingered as she lightly strutted into the desolate room. When Spinel finally composed herself she followed in her footsteps with a bounce in every step.

Every step Yellow Pearl placed on the floor was careful and faint making Spinel raise an eyebrow. Yellow Pearl was being overly cautious.

“Be careful, you klutzy jester!” Yellow Pearl exasperatedly whispered as her steps danced around the floor. “Do you know where you are?”

“Pink Diamond’s roo-” Yellow Pearl pressed her stick-like finger against Spinel’s mouth causing it to seal tight.

“I wasn’t finished speaking.” Her cocky expression morphed into a malevolent scowl. “And besides…” She stretched her arm out away from them both.

“There’s someone else in this room.” 

A single trail of sweat lined the side of Spinel’s face at the words spoken by the lanky Pearl. She had only perceived that just the two of them would be going on this humdrum tour of this humdrum tower. The final destination being that expired she-devil’s room. Yellow Pearl’s incautious statement made Spinel’s arms stretch out in defense, the appendages now touching the glossy floor. 

Yellow Pearl was uncharacteristically oblivious and her back faced the indignant rosy gem. If she were to turn and her golden eyes were to meet the eyes of the stocky gem’s, then daggers would fly back from those darkly pink eyes.

“She’s right in the balcony.” Yellow Pearl’s hand repeatedly waved for Spinel to track her steps.

The thin transparent curtain veils played in the wind, Spinel felt as if they were inviting her outside as they sporadically floated in front of her. 

Yellow Pearl was now standing next to a figure no different from hers. It was clearly a different Pearl unless her eyes were deceiving her. This Pearl’s colors blended elegantly with the entire room’s brilliant colors.

Yellow Pearl leaned over to whisper to the other Pearl for an indiscreetly long time causing Spinel to unconsciously tap her foot against the floor.

What were they whispering about?

“Spinel, I’d like to introduce you to someone very important.” Spinel’s eyes flickered back to Yellow Pearl from having them glued to the other Pearl.

“This is Pink Diamond’s former Pearl.” Now turned Yellow Pearl had her arms out causing Spinel’s eyes to focus on the stranger. 

Former Pearl? Pink Diamond?

Spinel’s brows furrowed and her gloved fingertips dug into the palm of her hand. The corners of her mouth fell, and she hid the grit of her teeth behind her scowl. 

She wanted little to do with Pink Diamond even if she now resided in where she once lived. To add insult to injury, this Pearl could’ve replaced her while Pink Diamond departed from that rancid garden.

With a turn on her heel, the Pearl presented herself. Her transparent skirt lovingly twirled with her form and a wide grin welcomed Spinel.

“Greetings Spinel.” Her gentle voice rung. “My name is Pink Pearl, I’m glad to have finally met you.” Her one eye fluttered as her head tilted.

Spinel’s anger bubbled up inside as this Pearl’s condescending smile was seen before her very eyes.

“Ah yes, the pleasure’s all mine.” Spinel’s disgruntled groan came with an eye roll.

She felt deep down that she would not come to like this “Pink Pearl” at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank u for reading :P


End file.
